starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
InterGalactic Banking Clan
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Bankinstelling | oprichter = | leiding = Chairman of the IBC | locatie = Muunilinst Scipio | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = | producten = Leningen Bepalen van wisselkoersen | oprichting = | opheffing = | affiliatie = CIS Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Hailfire Droids De InterGalactic Banking Clan, afgekort als IBC of IGBC, was een intergalactische vereniging van de Council of Banking Clans op Muunilinst en Scipio en had een grote invloed in het universum. Hun leger heette officieel het InterGalactic Banking Clan Collections and Security Division. Tijdens de Clone Wars financierden ze beide kampen in de strijd. Taken & Geschiedenis De belangrijkste taken van de IBC waren het toekennen van leningen, rentevoeten en het berekenen van wisselkoersen en aandelen op het InterGalactic Currency Exchange System. Het IBC was gekend om met iedereen te onderhandelen. Zo gebruikten ze de Hutts om hun kapitalen wit te wassen. Het was de gewoonte dat enkel firma’s of instanties met grote plannen naar de IBC stapten. Kleine ondernemingen konden op hun planeet wel een locale lening afsluiten maar een bedrijf dat het pas echt groot zag, kon zich melden bij de IBC. De dagdagelijkse leiding van de IBC lag in handen van de Chairman. Vertegenwoordigers van de oorspronkelijke Muun families waren de eigenlijke leiders van de IBC. Als leiders kenden de Muun zelden medelijden. Ze bekeken alle facetten van het universum in een financieel standpunt. Een overname van een bedrijf, ook al betekende dit het ontslag voor tal van werknemers, werd door de IBC koud en snel afgehandeld ook al beseften ze dat ze hun reputatie zo klantvriendelijk mogelijk moesten houden. Hierbij werd de IBC vaak naar de buitenwereld toe geprofileerd als een familiebedrijf was het in se eigenlijk ook was. Klanten die echter zich niet aan de overeenkomst met de IBC hielden, konden rekenen op een afstraffing. Bounty Hunters werden ingehuurd of het InterGalactic Banking Clan Collections and Security Division werden op de wanbetaler afgestuurd. De Hailfire Droids waren vermoedelijk de bekendste Battle Droids van de IBC. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|San Hill & Lo Vapeet Tijdens de Separatist Crisis was de IBC de grootste financiële instelling in het universum en boekte het 18 kwartalen na elkaar winst. Door de dreiging die er in het universum heerste, profiteerde de IBC mee van de malaise om sommige planeten die ten einde raad bij de IBC aanklopten voor financiële steunverlening. Deze kapitalen kwamen op het juiste moment nadat de IBC jarenlang had geïnvesteerd in het updaten van hun soft- en hardware om de wisselkoersen nauwkeuriger te bepalen en om hun concurrent, de Bank of the Core, de loef af te steken. Per dag moest de IBC zelfs zo’n twintig nieuwe geldeenheden maken toen planeet na planeet zich begon af te scheiden van de Galactic Republic. Dankzij de IBC duurde het welgeteld een half uur om dit te realiseren waar het daarvoor twee haar en het invullen van veertien officiële documenten in beslag nam. De IBC lanceerde ook een nieuw InterGalactic Currency Exchange System waarop de nieuwe munteenheden zich konden aansluiten. Rond die periode was ook Lo Vapeet, de Vice-Chair of Communications, een belangrijk figuur in de IBC. Hij verklaarde onder andere dat 144 Hailfire Droids die in beslag waren genomen op Eriadu, waren gestolen door piraten. De IBC steunde de Galactic Republic maar voelde zich zeker gevleid door de interesse van de nieuwe beweging van Dooku. Chairman San Hill beloofde Dooku te steunen tijdens de officiële oprichting van de CIS. Onder zijn leiding had de IBC zelden een mislukking tegengekomen. Maar toen de Galactic Republic plotseling Geonosis binnenviel, zat er voor Hill weinig anders op dan kleur te bekennen. Tijdens de Clone Wars kon de IBC zich door zijn enorme invloed blijven permitteren om zowel de Galactic Republic als de CIS te steunen. Zo ontwikkelde de IBC in eerste instantie de IG Lancer Combat Droid die werden overgenomen van Phlut Design Systems dat zijn lening niet meer kon afbetalen. Toch greep de Galactic Republic in en vier maand na de Battle of Geonosis werd Muunilinst veroverd in de Battle of Muunilinst. Toch behield de IBC na deze nederlaag nog genoeg fondsen over om de CIS te blijven steunen. Ze ontwikkelden de IG-100 MagnaGuards en leverden de fondsen voor het maken van het armor van Grievous nadat San Hill tevergeefs aan Qymaen jai Sheelal had gevraagd om voor de IBC te komen werken. Later tijdens de Clone Wars legde Rush Clovis de corruptie bloot binnen het IBC toen bleek dat de kluizen te Scipio leeg waren en dat de raad van het IBC fondsen doorschoof naar geheime privérekeningen. De Muuns waren beschaamd dat de raad hun instelling had misbruikt en Clovis werd zowel door de CIS als door de Republic aanvaard om de nieuwe bestuurder te worden van het IBC. Maar Dooku manipuleerde Clovis zodat het leek dat hij een marionet was van de CIS. De Republic greep in en Clovis kwam ongelukkig te overlijden. De Muuns schonken Palpatine het vertrouwen om het IBC te leiden totdat de Clone Wars gedaan waren. thumb|250px|Munificent-class Star Frigate Een tak van het IBC, onder leiding van San Hill, bleef de CIS steunen tot het einde van de oorlog op Mustafar. In tegenstelling tot de andere leden van de CIS liet het Galactic Empire de IBC gewoon voortbestaan. Het zorgde voor een strenge controle op Muunilinst zodat de IBC geen enkele steun zou kunnen bieden aan de Rebel Alliance. De IBC zorgde voor de Imperial Credits maar aangezien het Empire vooral wenste samen te werken met mensen, ging de invloed van de Muun erop achteruit. Leden van de IBC *San Hill: Chairman of the IBC *Rush Clovis *Lo Vapeet: Vice-Chair of Communications *Grievous: Agent *Pors Tonith: Admiral *Reep Tonith InterGalactic Banking Clan Collections and Security Division Battle Droids *IG Lancer Combat Droids *IG-100 MagnaGuards *IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tanks Capital Ships *Hardcell-class Interstellar Transport (aangekocht bij de Techno Union) *Munificent-class Star Frigate Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Bron *IBC in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Currency Upheavals Deliver Profits to IBC op HoloNet News *IBC Denies Arming Separatists op HoloNet News category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Muun category:IBC category:Financieel